


I Have Ways To Make You Talk...

by bluebully



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Consensual, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, FrankXMaria, Murder Husbands, Tickling, mock interrogation, ticklefic, ticklish Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebully/pseuds/bluebully
Summary: Maria devises a mock interrogation scenario with Frank to prepare for his deployment overseas. Will he hold out, or will he give in to her methods? F/M Tickle Fic





	I Have Ways To Make You Talk...

**Author's Note:**

> Some more Ticklish!Frank because it’s so damn cute. ^_^ I started this one a couple months ago, but finally got around to finishing it up; filling in all the gaps and whatnot.
> 
> Sorry for the wait on getting a new fic up, guys. ^^;
> 
> Needed some more cute Frank X Maria stuff out there. Lots of tickling in this one so if you don’t enjoy that concept then maybe don’t read this. Totally SFW though as it’s pretty fluffy. ^_^
> 
> Don’t think there’s any spoilers in here for “The Punisher” series since it takes place before that timeline.
> 
> WARNING for swearing as usual, Hehe. ;p
> 
> Turned out kind of long, but oh well. Enjoy!

Maria sulked as she followed Frank out of their bedroom with him carrying two large duffle bags in each of his hands.  
  
“Is it really already time for you to leave? I don’t want you to go,” she exhaled sadly while she stood there in her nightdress, watching as he bent over to set his bags next to the front door.   
  
He raised to his full height and turned to her; barechested and in nothing but a pair of flannel pajama pants as he smiled gently.  
  
“I have to, baby. I’ve got strict orders t’ fly out tomorrow mornin’. I can’t disobey that.”   
  
She nodded, knowing that his enlistment in the Marines was part of the package deal when they became married. Still it didn’t mean that she couldn’t help worrying about him.  
  
“I just….what if something bad happens to you over there? Like if you’re captured and taken prisoner.”  
  
He only snorted and waved her off with a hand as he adjusted the waistband of his pants around his hips.  
  
“Not gonna happen in my lifetime. Stop worryin’…” He was cut off by Maria, who was clearly not listening as thoughts continued to flood her mind.  
  
“Oh God….they might torture you too.”  
  
“Babe, those rebels can torture me all they want, but I’ll never give in. I finished at the top of my ranks in our interrogation trainin’. Schoonover says I got a pain threshold like he’s never seen before,” Frank smiled as he tried to reassure her, though not having the exact effect that he had hoped.  
  
“But just the thought of you being hurt….it scares me,” her eyes nearly began to tear as she fought to hold them back, hitting Frank right in the heart as he approached her; not wanting to leave her in such a fragile state of mind.  
  
“C'mere baby,” he coaxed as he opened his arms and pulled her right up against his bare chest, “I know you’re scared, but ya don’t need t’ be. There’s a lot of good men that’ll have my back out there. Ya know? It’s like havin’ another set of eyes in the back of our heads. So ya don’t need to worry, I’ll be ok.”  
  
She managed to suck back the tears and nodded as she encircled her arms around the small of his back.  
  
“I know you will. You always come home to me and the kids like you promise.”  
  
“And it’s no different this time. I’m a man o’ my word,” he hugged her tighter before placing a devoted kiss on her forehead, “Ya believe me, right?”  
  
“…Yes, I believe you.”   
  
“Good. Because I mean it,” he used a finger to tilt her chin up so he could plant a kiss on her lips this time, which she equally returned with passion, “I love ya, sweetheart. More than anything.”  
  
“I love you too. Besides if anything does happens to you then I will definitely be letting Billy have it,” she was half-serious and half-joking, but her words still made Frank laugh.  
  
“Well ya have my blessin’ on that. Ya know maybe I’ll just let myself get captured after all,” his throaty chuckle rumbled through his barrel chest, transferring straight into Maria and relaxing her significantly.   
  
With the mood lightened and the sound of his laugh settling in the air it somehow managed to put an idea in her head. It was a small thing, but she was going to miss hearing him laugh while he was away.   
  
She figured why not get her fill of it tonight, and at the same time have a memorable last night with her husband. A grin appeared on her face, keeping it out of his direct view as she began to put her plan into effect.  
  
“You know I just had a thought, what if the militants find a way to torture you that even you wouldn’t be able to withstand?”  
  
Frank sighed and rolled his eyes, still holding her close.  
  
“Maria, I told ya there’s no way they’re gettin’ anything outta me. I’m as tough as they get with that kinda shit,” he flexed every muscle in his upper body, knowing she’d be able to feel them against her and help make his point.  
  
“But what if they didn’t use pain against you, what if they used something more….unorthodox,” she hid the mischievous tone in her voice that he failed to pick up on, luring him right into her trap.  
  
“Heh, oh yeah? Like what?”   
  
He was sorry he asked when her hands slid over to squeeze him about the ribcage, making him let loose a startled laugh as he quickly jumped out of her embrace to back several feet away. He took a moment to observe the smirk on her face before shaking his head.  
  
“Dammit Maria,” a grin was fighting to stay down on his face, but he wasn’t successful in keeping it contained as she begin to approach him again.  
  
“Hmm, that’s not good. Such a strong reaction to such a small test. I don’t know if I’d feel safe having you out there with all those government secrets in your head, knowing that they could be extracted from you so easily.”  
  
She was getting closer as he hunched over with his hands protectively out in front of him, slowly backing away with an anxious grin.  
  
“Baby, don’t ya fuckin’ do it. C'mon, they would never even think o’ somethin’ that stu-hoo-pid,” a brief chuckle slipped out of him as she managed to reach past his arms and give him a quick poke in his side.  
  
“But what if they did? You’d be done for. I think for the good of this country we should do a little training of our own to prepare you,” she flexed her fingers threateningly, causing him to draw his arms in closer to his body as he shook his head.  
  
“I really don’t think that’s necessary. Lets just go back t’ thinkin’ they’re gonna chop my fingers off or cut my heart outta my chest instead, yeah?”  
  
“Or you can just hold still and take it like a man,” Maria gave him a playful wink, making him chuckle apprehensively.  
  
“Heheh, well I guess ya married the wrong guy then, baby.”  
  
Frank realized he’d backed into the side of the couch, but by then he had already resigned himself to his fate. So instead of trying to make his escape he just sat on the armrest and slowly slid himself over backwards until he was laying on top of the cushions.   
  
Maria was surprised, but pleased with his compliance as she calmly climbed on top of him to straddle about his hips, gently smoothing her fingers over his brawny shoulders.  
  
“No, I definitely didn’t,” she leaned down to kiss the bridge of his nose and then moved her lips to his; her hands sliding around his neck to firmly massage the shaved portion on the back of his head.   
  
Frank smiled and moaned into the kiss while his large hands got busy groping her ass and thighs; his body loosening up from the tense state it had been in moments before. Having his head caressed was his weakness, and it could instantly turn him into putty in her hands.  
  
Of course he found that had only been a distraction as he felt her hands drift down to lightly glide her fingernails along his ribs. His smile widened as he huffed a laugh into her mouth before breaking the kiss, placing his hands on her forearms to stop her.  
  
“Baby c'mon, can’t we just keep doin’ the other thing?” He whined, attempting puppy-dog eyes for effect as she sat up a little and grinned down at him.  
  
“We can. Though that depends on if you take your training seriously,” she licked her lips in anticipation as she watched the gears turn in his head while awaiting his response.  
  
After a brief moment she was given her answer as he released her from his grasp and then folded his arms behind his head, putting a cocky grin on his face.  
  
“Alright then, you do what ya gotta do.”  
  
She knew he would give in, but still she was relieved to see him go along with this. It would make it a lot more fun for the both of them this way.   
  
Her mouth practically watered at seeing his muscular frame all stretched out below her with that grin on his face, nearly making her forget the task at hand and just devour him then and there.   
  
Frank had bet 75% odds on that permanently distracting her, and getting back to what he really wanted.  
  
But she resisted, and was able to come to her senses and refocus on her intentions, putting a sober expression on her face as she cleared her throat in preparation.  
  
“We’ll start out easy, how about you tell me your name.”  
  
“Baby, y'know my name.”  
  
“Who are you calling ‘baby’?! I am a dangerous mercenary, and this is an interrogation! Now just answer the question!”   
  
She mustered up the most threatening expression that she thought someone actually in her position might do, but Frank couldn’t take her seriously.  
  
“Fine. I’m Donald Duck,” he smirked, chuckling when her face turned pouty and she whined.  
  
“Baaaaabe, don’t ruin it.”  
  
“Ok ok. Well if ya must know, Ms. Terrorist, it’s Frank Castle. That’s F-R-A-N-Kkk-aahaay!”  
  
He jolted beneath her when she cut him off by momentarily digging her fingers into a sensitive area below his hips.  
  
“I don’t need you to spell it, smart ass. Now where are you from?”  
  
“Hell’s Kitchen, New York, born and raised, lady. Not a place that a pretty thing like yourself would wanna get lost in,” he gave a flirty wink up at her as she struggled to hold back her smile and stay looking serious.  
  
“Flattery will get you no where. What is your rank?”  
  
“United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance. Ya know, special forces…can snipe a rebel from over 200 yards out. I’m a pretty big fuckin’ deal if ya wanna know the truth.”   
  
His swaggering attitude clearly showed that he was having fun with this so far, and it gave Maria the encouragement to continue with it.  
  
“Is that so? Well in that case I’m sure there is some information you possess that I would be very interested in knowing.”  
  
Frank shrugged, now looking matter of fact.  
  
“Possibly. So why don’t we just skip the bullshit small talk and get down t’ what this is really about? Or ya can just keep ogling me like ya’ve been doin’ this whole time. I don’t mind.”   
  
He gave a cocky wag of his eyebrows, in love with the fact that after all these years he could still succeed in making Maria blush. She had to bite her lip as she nearly giggled when she leaned further over him in a false pretense of intimidation.  
  
“Fine then. Now you remember that bag of Oreos I had stashed away so the kids wouldn’t find them? Well it’s not where I hid it, and with you being the only other person who knew its location I suspect you may know something. So tell me, where is it?”   
  
Frank simply snorted in amusement, figuring she would ask something that trivial. She was right though; he did know where her precious cookies were, but he wasn’t going throw in the towel so soon and give it up that easily.  
  
“Not tellin’.”  
  
“You’re not telling?”  
  
“Mm mmm. I’m afraid that’s top secret, ma'am,” he nodded his head firmly as she tsk'ed a finger slowly in front of his face.  
  
“Secrets are meant to be shared, Mr. Castle. And I have ways to make you talk…”  
  
Frank grinned as he convincingly played his part and pretended to defiantly spit in her face, complete with the sound effect of hocking a loogie.   
  
“Eat shit, sweetheart.”  
  
Maria couldn’t help snorting quiet laughter at how her husband was playing along, quickly hiding her face behind her hands. Frank only held his grin as he watched her, wanting to just pull her hands away and kiss her up and down.  
  
But he’d hold off and save that for later, not wanting to spoil her game.  
  
After a few moments she was able to find her calm again and re-claimed the devious smirk on her face as she lowered her hands back down towards him.  
  
“That wasn’t very nice, you asshole.”  
  
Frank tensed his body as he steeled himself, biting down at his lower lip in anticipation.  
  
Gentle fingers began lightly moving up his sides, and he didn’t even try to resist; he never did with her. Hearing the first of his giggles as he started to writhe about gave Maria pleasant butterflies in her stomach, but she didn’t let it distract her.   
  
“I’ll ask again, where are my cookies, you bastard?”  
  
She was well-versed in every sensitive spot on his body and knew just how to gradually push him over the edge. That he knew too well.  
  
In normal circumstances he’d be fighting a lot harder against this, but his deployment was going to last several months and it would be awhile before he would be seeing his wife again. This was the last night they’d get to share together, and he was going to make it count.  
  
So if it pleased her to turn him into a squirming, begging wreck then he was going to let her. No question.  
  
“Eheheh, go kihick rocks, lady. I ain’t…hehee…I ain’t talkin’,” he braced himself, knowing he’d just given her permission to up the game.  
  
“Oh tough guy, huh?” Her fingers pressed in deeper and moved more quickly, making him sputter out gruff laughter and wriggle around on his back, “Come on now, just tell me and the torture will stop.”  
  
Frank shook his head, already wishing to yank his arms down and curl up into a protective ball, but as a military man he’d retain his discipline and resist as long as he possibly could. It was definitely going to be a challenge though. He was just so damn ticklish.  
  
“Nohohope! It’s clahaahaa…classified! Aaaah! Aahahahahaha!”   
  
She found the soft spots near the bottom of his ribs, causing him to gasp through his laughs as he kicked out with his legs.  
  
“You say that now, but I think eventually you’ll wear thin and tell me everything, American scum,” she sneered as she got more into character, though taking a moment to lovingly examine the laugh lines surrounding his squinted up eyes. She couldn’t get enough of seeing him smile.  
  
“Ihihin your fuckin’ dree-heeams! Heheheeheeheehe,” he giggled hysterically, crunching his muscles tight as she teasingly flicked her fingers all over the hard-packed plane of his stomach.   
  
“Looks like I need to bring out the big guns for you…”   
  
Her nails began viciously scribbling across his belly while simultaneously tweaking at his waist and sides to throw him off.  
  
“Oh shit-ahahahaahaahaa!! Shit, thaa-haats the spo-hahah-ot!”   
  
The new tactic made Frank laugh even harder as he frantically squirmed, attempting to wiggle his way out from under her while still keeping his arms up.  
  
“Oh dear, you are one ticklish Marine, aren’t you? Too bad for you it won’t stop until you tell me what I want to know,” she continued her ruthless attack as he feebly tried to inch up the couch like a worm.  
  
“Neh…Nehehever! Might a-haas well juhuhust kihill me-heehee!”  
  
She had to laugh at his dedication to his role.  
  
“Mmm, nah. That would be too easy. Tickling you insane will be much more satisfying,” her thumbs kneaded the areas right under his hip bones as he cackled and threw his head back in mirth.  
  
“Noohohahahaha!”  
  
She was having so much fun in slowly breaking him down.  
  
“Baby, please! Please! Se-heeheeriously! Ya gotta stop! Really! No more! I caahaan’t take it!” A panicked expression was on his face and his desperate tone immediately caused Maria to jerk her hands back from contact with him.  
  
“I’m sorry, Frank! Are you ok?! Gosh I’m sorry, honey, I didn’t mean to take it too far!”  
  
She looked down at him with worry as Frank soon recovered; the distressed look on his face slowly revealing itself to be a hidden smirk all along.  
  
“Ya know, if this was real you would make one shitty interrogator. You’re just too goddamn soft,” he chuckled at the exasperated expression on his wife’s face as she stuttered to find the right words.  
  
“Wha…What?! Why you….you piece of…..I’ll show you who’s soft!”  
  
Immediately she launched forward to dig her fingers into his ribs as he burst back into howling laughter.  
  
“Ahahahaha! Too laahaate! I knohohow the tr..truth alreheady!”   
  
He rolled back and forth and bucked his hips, trying to shake her off of him without accidentally catapulting her through the air.  
  
“Guess I’ll just have to get my reputation back up. Hmmm, I wonder where I should try next….,” she cracked her knuckles as she focused her stare in the most obvious way on her next target and menacingly licked her lips.   
  
She saw his eyes widen in alarm with him knowing exactly what that meant.   
  
“No no no, wait…Dont….!”  
  
She didn’t even give him a chance to continue as her fingers swiftly buried into his vulnerable armpits and tickled mercilessly, knowing it to be one of his worst spots.   
  
There was no disappointment with his reaction in the least as he bellowed out with laughter and arched his back before beginning to thrash more violently; his arms tensing to the fullest as he struggled with all his will power to keep them up.  
  
“HAH!! Hahahahahahaha-shihihiiiit, not thehehehere! Bahaahahahaha! Cheeheeater!”  
  
His feet repeatedly kicked the couch armrest as he desperately tried to hold himself together, though her fingers refused to ease off for even a moment.  
  
“Call it what you will, I call it inside information. Besides, you like that, don’t you? Awww, you just look so cute! Tickle tickle tickle tickle…”   
  
She was determined to get him to bring his arms down just for the bragging rights, and with her teasing words getting into his head he lost his grip as his arms came crashing down; her hands instantly became pinned underneath his large biceps.   
  
Unfortunately for him it didn’t stop the tickling. It actually made it worse since now her fingers were trapped in place to endlessly wiggle about, seeking the hyper-sensitive skin beneath the layer of hair in his armpits.  
  
“Hey, what happened to the tough guy, hm? Put your arms back up,” she teased him while he frantically shook his head as he gasped between hysterical laughter to get his words out.  
  
“Fuhuhuhuck! I caahaahaan’t! Juhust….Just sto-hah-op for…..ahahahahah…for a sehehehecond!” Frank was nearly in tears as he squirmed helplessly with his arms hugged across his body, feeling his wife’s thighs tighten around him to keep him from getting away.  
  
“But babe, we’re practicing a real world situation here! You think the enemy is going to show you any mercy?! Hell no! So unless you’ve got something to tell me then I’m afraid I can’t stop.”   
  
Her fingers kept up their assault as she looked down at him and pondered something, making her grin stretch even farther across her face.  
  
Before he knew it she had bent down to shove her face into the tight space between his head and shoulder to blow an array of raspberries against his thick neck.   
  
The tears were flowing now as Frank somehow managed to laugh even harder from the new stimulation. Normally something like that wouldn’t work on him, but at this point every nerve in his body was going absolutely crazy.  
  
He scrunched up his shoulders, desperately trying to squeeze her out and protect his neck, and after a few moments he succeeded. But now she decided that his belly was next on the menu as her lips blew rippling waves across his skin in between frisky nibbles.  
  
“Mmm, almost forgot how good you taste,” she teased between smothered words as her fingers drifted down to his ribs again.   
  
Frank was consumed in helpless, uncontrollable giggles as he braced his hands on top of her head, making a feeble attempt to push her away.  
  
“Heheehee-C'mon! St…Stohahahahahap!!”  
  
“Ohh yes, ticklish Marines could definitely be a liability. Are you ready to give in? Either talk now or die laughing!” She was sure that Frank was at his breaking point, but he managed to surprise her by defiantly shaking his head.  
  
“Fuhuhuck no!!”  
  
Honestly Maria couldn’t believe that Frank was still going along with this whole thing.  
  
In reality he could easily stop her with one arm tied behind his back whenever he felt like it, however if there was one thing Frank couldn’t stand more than anything it was losing, no matter what the stakes.  
  
“Really? All this just to protect the location of some silly Oreos? Hm, maybe you are tougher than I thought. But I see now that this is not working,” she pulled her hands free from underneath the clenched arms at his sides as Frank’s head fell back to thankfully pant for air.  
  
“Holy….shit….Did I….Did I win?” He asked curiously while Maria slid over and dismounted him.  
  
“Not quite yet, that was just the warm up. I’m afraid now it’s time to get down to the real interrogation session….,” she bent over to pick up his legs before sitting down on the couch, now with his feet in her lap as she wrapped an arm around to hold them in place.   
  
As awareness returned to Frank he realized the position he was now in and quickly set up on his elbows in panic. Maria looked up to meet his wide-eyed gaze, showing off the devious grin of her own as she slowly began to peel his socks off.  
  
“Oh no….baby…sweetheart…please, not that,” he pleaded, wanting so badly to jerk his feet away though detesting the idea of calling it quits. He did lightly pull back on them a bit, hoping she would let go on her own, but was left in dismay as her grip only tightened.  
  
“Desperate times call for desperate measures, sweetcheeks. I’m feeling emotionally unbalanced and I need those cookies,” she lifted her free hand and wiggled her fingers dangerously close to the now bared soles of his feet, causing his toes to reflexively cringe in reaction.  
  
“Just…Just take it easy now. No need for things t’ get messy. I’m sure we can resolve this whole thing like the mature, sensible adults that we are,” he looked hopeful as she appeared to be considering it for the next few tense moments.  
  
“No, I really don’t see any other way. Now my sources tell me that your toes are especially ticklish…”  
  
“No-ho, wait! WAIT!!” Frank yelped desperately just as one finger grazed the bottom of his deathly-sensitive foot.   
  
She paused and looked up at him with a boastful grin, noting the hand he had reached out to stop her before he sighed in defeat.  
  
“I’ll tell ya. I’ll tell ya everything. Just please,” he gave her his best puppy-dog-eyed look as she only nodded towards him to continue.  
  
“Go on then. Spill it.”  
  
He cleared his throat, nervously fidgeting with the knuckles on the back of his hand.  
  
“I um, heh, well the truth is….I let the kids have the rest. There was only one row o’ cookies left anyways, and ya know they’re both doin’ real good in school. They deserved it.”  
  
Maria blinked in surprise for a moment, taking a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking.  
  
“So let me get this straight, you just endured all that simply to protect the kids?”  
  
“You’re damn right. I’d die for 'em,” Frank said in his overly protective father voice, making Maria’s heart melt at the amount of devotion he held for them. She knew his words were true, and that he’d do everything in his power to always keep them safe.  
  
“That….That’s actually very admirable, sweetie,” she smiled as her grip on his ankles loosened and Frank began to finally relax. It seemed he had won her over.  
  
“Thanks, babe. Ya know, you’re takin’ this a lot better than I thought ya…”  
  
“Admirable, but STUPID!”  
  
Her strong thighs quickly scissor locked his ankles, and Frank didn’t have any time to prepare before he was shrieking with hysterical laughter as her fingernails viciously scratched along his bare soles.  
  
The game was over now that he had confessed so all obligation for him to hold still was completely off the table. Every touch against his soles felt like electricity being sent through his body as he spasmed uncontrollably and laughed louder than ever.  
  
“NOOOHAHAHAHAA!! BUT…BUT I TOHOHOLD YA EVERYTHING!!”   
  
“And I thank you for the information, but you should know that an interrogator may change their mind and keep torturing you after the fact. Especially when said-interrogator’s Oreo cookies were on the line,” her fingers raked through his arches as he howled for mercy.   
  
“PLEEHEEHEEASE BABE, I’M SO-HAHAHAHORRY!! I’M SORR-AHAHAHAHAAHAAHAA!! I’LL BUY YA MOHOHOHORE!! I’LL BUY YA A HUNDRED MORE!! I SWEHEHEHEHEAR!! PLEASE NAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!”  
  
He writhed on his back, frantically clawing at the couch with his hands and trying to grab onto something that would help him pull free. Maria was having a bit of a time keeping a hold of him, but as every second passed his intense laughter slowly weakened him.  
  
“Too late! My craving for cookies has passed! Care to know what I fancy now?”  
  
“NOOHOHOHO!!” Frank bellowed, already knowing that she was up to no good. Though naturally she was going to answer no matter what his response.  
  
“These little toes!” She yelled with glee as she began playfully scratching at all ten of them at once.   
  
Frank would deny it until the day he died, but he squealed and carried on giggling like crazy in the voice-pitch of a young child as his wife honed in on his most ticklish spot.  
  
He couldn’t even form words any longer. All he could do was laugh through his reddened face and weakly beat his fists against the couch cushions, though honestly he was enjoying this little roughhousing session with the love of his life.  
  
The events of this night would be something to keep in his mind while he was overseas and needing something to smile about. That is if Maria ever decided to let him go.  
  
The sound of someone loudly clearing their throat finally halted Maria’s attack on him as they both caught their breaths and looked up to find their daughter, Lisa, standing nearby with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
“Hey, do you think you guys could keep it down just a little? I have a big history test tomorrow,” she was half-amused at what she had walked in on, but also still half-asleep as a tired smile graced her young features.  
  
It always made Frank beam with pride seeing how she was so responsible at her age as he nodded in response.  
  
“Sorry baby, but your mom thought it would be fun to torture me half t’ death before I have to leave in the morning,” Frank gave a sheepish smile as Maria released him and he sat up, thankful to get his feet flat on the floor.  
  
“Oh yeah. I forgot you’ll be gone before I wake up again,” Lisa said sadly as she walked over and snuggled up next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
“Don’t worry, honey, I’ll be back before y'know it. It’ll be like I never even left,” he smiled reassuringly as he put his big arm around her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
“I’m still going to miss you,” she sighed and squeezed him a little tighter, tugging at his heart strings. He glanced up at Maria for help, though quickly realizing he’d have to handle this on his own.  
  
“I know, baby, I’ll miss ya too. Just remember…remember that while I’m away you and Junior need t’ take care of each other. The two of ya may….heh, well I know the two of ya will not always get along, but at the end of it all family is what’s most important. No matter what ya need to stick together. Ya got it?”  
  
“I got it.”  
  
“Atta girl,” he smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, succeeding in getting her to smile again.  
  
“So since you won’t be home for awhile, would you mind reading me my favorite book to help me get back to sleep? You did wake me up after all.”  
  
She looked up at him with pleading eyes as Frank sighed and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
“I don’t know, sweetheart, daddy’s pretty beat. Ya can thank your mom for that,” he gave Maria a playful glare, who stuck her tongue out at him in response.  
  
“You know, Lisa, if he doesn’t want to read your book then I think I know something else fun you could do with your dad before he leaves….,” Maria sent their daughter a knowing wink, and it only took mere seconds for her to figure out what that meant as she grinned back.   
  
That brief exchange between them immediately triggered Frank’s suspicion, but it was too late.  
  
“Hold on, what’s that s'posed to-Baahahahahaha!”  
  
He frantically grabbed for the four hands now tickling his ribs, but even capturing two of them would still leave two more free to reek havoc on his ticklish spots. He sank back into the couch cushions, kicking and squirming helplessly with no choice but to give in.  
  
“Ahaha, no! Laahaadies, please!! Two agaahaainst one ihisn’t faahaahaahaaair! Sto-hahahahop! Ahahahalright! Ya go-hahah-ot me! I’ll do it! I’ll reeheeheeheead ihit!”   
  
The hands pulled away from his body as he reiterated his surrender through pants for air.  
  
“…Your book….I’ll….I’ll read it.”   
  
“Yeah, you will,” Lisa laughed as she leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on his stubbled cheek before she stood up and pulled on his arm, “C'mon, lets goooo.”  
  
Frank righted himself and then turned his head to look over at his wife, meeting her affectionate gaze and leaning in for a momentary kiss. He gently pulled back a few inches, zealously narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
“Be back for some more o’ that in a little bit.”  
  
Maria bent forward to flirtatiously whisper into his ear so Lisa wouldn’t hear.  
  
“You definitely earned it, soldier…..And more. I’ll be waiting for you in our bedroom to continue this.”  
  
They both smiled seductively at the other before Frank finally allowed Lisa to drag him away to her bedroom.   
  
Once he stepped through the doorway he immediately had a book thrust into his hands as his daughter hastily climbed back into her bed beneath the covers. She waited patiently as Frank stood there for a moment and examined the book.  
  
“Ya know I’ve read this thing so much I can probably recite it from memory,” he stated as he began to set down the weathered hardcover, but was met with strong protest.  
  
“But I like it better when you read it!”  
  
Frank lightly chuckled as he reaffirmed his grasp on the book.  
  
“Well if that’s what makes ya happy then that’s what I’ll do,” he smiled and sat down on the edge of her bed as he used a large finger to flick open the cover of the book to the first page.  
  
“So uh, once upon a time there was this little girl who wouldn’t go t’ sleep without first forcin’ her dad to read…He-Hey!” He squirmed amidst a chuckle, nearly dropping the book when she gave his side a quick poke.   
  
“That’s not how it goes, and you know it!”  
  
“Yeah yeah, just makin’ sure you’re payin’ attention,” he smirked, reaching over and tickling a finger under her chin as she giggled and pushed his hand away.  
  
“Alright, here it goes for real…..,” he softly cleared his throat as his eyes washed over the printed words, “One batch, two batch. Penny and dime…”


End file.
